forget
by totallyawesomenat
Summary: There are billions of memory's but there not always ones you want to remember.you want to let go.


Forget

There are billions of memory's but there not always ones you want to want to let go.

Forget.

"Come on you haven't been out since ... Well you know" yep of course she'd have to bring it up.I know it's been a year but the past really hurt how can i just forget .Your probably wondering what happened well I'll tell you.

_**First thing to forget.**_

* * *

I was young when I met john i was 7 he was two years older than me ,he was 9. When he was 19 his friends said "why do you hang out with that loser,and she's only 17,"I thought he wouldn't say anything just leave it, keep are friendship secret,but he didn't." She's amazing and if you can't see that. That makes you the loser. And if you think I'm going to be friends with you guys , you are sadly mistaken" he turned his back to them to turn to face me ,he moved his head hitting to go, he grabbed hold of my hand and we started to walk. It was weird he never held my hand before, it maybe felt weird but I kind of liked it.

I wasn't look where I was going. I was just looking down at my feet. Hoping he would take me in the right direction, he was kind of dragging me, not much but still he was pulling he stopped. I looked up to see where we was , a beach. Really a beach very original, not. Why the hell was he taking me to a beach.

"Do you remember this place" he said like I know this place, I nodded my head like of course I know this place "you don't remember do you" I shook my head "didn't think you would,I never forgot this place. it was where we first met"he looked down sad,I would if I was his shoes "don't be sad,you'll make me cry" I said pretending to cry. "That is not going to work Mickie damn. "seriously not even for a minute,second. Well my acting classes are really not working". He started to chase me "I'm gonna get you" oh no he's not, I start running until I trip, and fall . And he trips where I did and falls on me. "Oww" I say. He looks in my eyes, I know what he wanted but a soon as he leaned in to kiss me,I hesitate, braking the stare," I should go"I walk away before he can say anything, some tears start to roll down my face. All I could say to myself was "stupid".

* * *

What have I just done? I just left him there without even letting him saying bye. God he must hate me.

I Tried phoning him that night, he didn't answer, why should he answer me,mean he tried to kiss me and I hesitated.

He hadn't spook to me for a year,I didn't see him, hear from him, nothing.

I started to think I would never see him again.

* * *

I took up jogging, I wasn't fat but I was cubby. He always said I didn't need to change I was perfect the way I was.

Stop it stop thinking about him.

I started jogging, I was jogging my normal path until I bumped into someone, and of course me being the clumsy I fall to the ground hard. "Omg I'm sorry" he say while helping me up " yeah we at least we both didn't fall on the ground I mean who would help us up scary person that would probably kidnap us, and then we would be on news , famous for the wrong reason". He looked at me weird " yeah I'm a weirdo, always have been always will" he laughs a bit

"There's nothing wrong with being different. I mean if we was all the same the world would be boring". He was funny, I don't know why but I felt I should introduce myself to this stranger

"I'm mickie" I said it raver quickly "phill but punk for short. I know this is crazy but I was wondering do you want go on a dat.. this is stupid I mean we just met why would you want to go on a date"

I could say no to see the look on his face but It might shock him more if I say yes, and he's really funny and cool , and really hot, I bet he regrets asking me out, I mean I just stood there staring In to space " yes meet me there" I point to a coffee shop " at seven" he looked at the Coffee shop then back to me " why there" I gave him a look like did you really just ask that "it call mouth watering, I think it's a funny name, plus they make the worlds best cake. And you will be trying it" he laughs god his laugh is amazing " how do you know I'm not allergic". " we'll have to find out at seven". With that I left.

I arrived at the coffee shop a bit late but seems as if someone else was, I went in and got a coffee , then sat at the table right near the front so he could meet me.

And I waited


End file.
